


Myths from a bathroom stall

by Whoops_heck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, High School AU, Mythology - Freeform, Never Met AU, Theater kid kenma, myths, rebel kid kuroo, stargazer - Freeform, that one where they write on a bathroom stall and are gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: Kenma finds himself in a bathroom no one uses and while there he stumbles upon a myth written in sharpie on the bathroom stall. It's all history from thereIt's better than the description I swear lol





	Myths from a bathroom stall

**Author's Note:**

> Low key forgot to write stuff for a while

Something that gets misunderstood quite often is myths. They are not fantasies, Not meaningless pieces of writing, And not just require reading. Myths are mans first attempt at scientific explanation. Finding the reasons behind the world we live in, not just simply observing. The Big Dipper, for example, never dips beneath the horizon because a witch cursed it. Thunder happens when Zeus yells and throws his bolts. You see myths where mans first attempt, their rough draft. My old teacher once said that no matter how rough a rough draft is, it's worthwhile to get one done.

So what I'm trying to say is myths are important, a glance at what life must have been like for those without the knowledge we all take for granted. Myths are beautiful and interesting. Myths heals the foundation of questioning. To scientific discovery. To read a myth is to read the gratest poem one could ever read.

And as of late I've found myself reading myths in the bathroom no on ever uses. Written in sharpie on a bathroom stall was the stories that held such importance. Some did, others where sprawled angrily and held no meaning at all. At least for me, perhaps the author found those to be the only self-relevant pieces up there.

'The lights flicker when someone's heart breaks,'

'A stargazer carved the hole in the ceiling in the theater so he'd have the power of the stars behind him.'

'This stall is covered in ink because I know someone's reading, someone has to be reading.'

This last one was angry. Handwriting sprawled and shaky, as the writer was fighting tears. Some words werent profound, some brought laughter, some were enigmas, these myths explained things in the school that all seemed more extraordinary than before. The lights flickered because of strong winds and bad routers, the hole in the ceiling was from water damage, and there was writing on the wall because someone believed in vandalism. But god, all I could think about was the lonely stargazer who just wanted to lift the curse of the Big Dipper. Who wanted to let her scoop the ocean in her arms and let it all go by the time morning fell. 

When delivering lines I felt the power of the stars behind me. 

I shook the bought from my head as soon as it had arrived their. It was stupid. I couldn't be the stargazer, the stargazer carved the hole in the roof. He took action and reeped the rewards. I took a step back and asked to be excused. My teacher nodded her head but was hesitant to do so. Whenever I went to the bathroom I was freaking out and needed some space, but I was fine. I was underwhelmingly fine.

'The hallways stretfh on forever because someone pulled the gum from a gods mouthed and stretched it out to its thinnest point.'

That one never made much sense but the smell of bubblegum seemed to waft through the air.

"I'm going crazy," I mumbled under my breath and nearly jumped out of my skin when someone responded. They where walking out of the bathroom, the myth bathroom, with a sharpie in hand. 

"If you keep talking to yourself then you definitely will be."

Long hair, pale face, shoes, SHOES, nail polish, pins on jacket, the slight sway of step, there was only one person is could be. 

Kuroo Tetsurou was the stargazer.

"Are... are you the one who writes that stuff in the bathroom stall?"

"What are you talking about?" He huffed a little laugh, "weirdo."

When the lights flickered I thought of angry handwriting and broken hearts.

\-------

The myths stopped coming, the last one was clear print. Not angry or messy. It was simple.

"On a stormy night, the stars dissapear and the roof leaks. But storms pass, just give it time."

\------

 

 

The janitor painted over the myths, the roof was patched. The stargazer disappeared, and I found myself being stretched as thin as bubblegum hallways. I hadn't seen the stargazer in weeks but it felt like years since I'd last entered that stall. It wasn't the same. The janitor's green was a darker shade and it was clear they where covering something up. Something that itched to escape.

My skin felt like tin foil.

"Kozume?"

"Here."

The day continued and it felt as though my thoughts couldn't stop lingering on people popping gum, lights that flickered, and sharpies. Dear lord I couldn't tell you how many times teachers asked him to pull out a permenang marker in the past week or two.

As the days continued and the blank green canvass remained blank an idea passed through my consciousness.

With a plan in motion I made my way to he abandoned bathroom with a sharpie in hand.

\-------

"To the mythologist,  
they patched the hole in the roof and the lights flicker for the death of the stars power. I flicker without the myths you write. I am reading, I will always be reading. Angry myths or happy. Just don't let yourself flicker out.  
Sincerely,  
A concerned stargazer  
P.s sorry janitor you have to paint this so much

\-----

The green filled once more,

"The clouds part, the storm has passed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy d, give me feedback if you want, no presure lol


End file.
